


rain check

by ezekiels



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had it had to arrive sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain check

**Author's Note:**

> For insomniabug on tumblr.

Lizzie can hardly believe this is happening. She is in Darcy’s –no, _William’s_ arms and he's kissing her and it's amazing. Thank god the camera is finally off because some of the noises she is making! They would make her father blush.

They break apart briefly for air. He whispers her name.

The doorbell rings.

She laughs. She can’t help it. Of course, right as it's getting fantastic, the food arrives, reminding her that Charlotte is probably listening with her ear pressed against the door.

Resting her hand on his chest, she asks with an awkward smile, “Rain check?”

He smiles and kisses her very softly one last time. The tip of his nose lingers for a moment against her cheek and then he’s pulling back, taking a deep breath, collecting himself. “Rain check,” he agrees.


End file.
